darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton (Daemonheim)
Skeletons in Daemonheim can use any of the three different attack styles. They can only be found in the Abandoned, Occult, and Warped floors, and, with the minor exception of the mage, they are weak to all forms of attack, particularly crush attacks. They also serve as primary enemies in the Skeletal Horde fight. Overview Warrior Similar to the ones found outside of Daemonheim, has the highest number of variations in appearance out of the 3. As they are melee fighters, they are considerably weak against magic attacks. They often wield weapons such as Hatchets, Warhammers, Longswords, and more. On occasion, they can drop these weapons when defeated. They can deal considerable damage for their level; the highest levelled (178) skeletons can even hit over 350. The max hit of a warrior skeleton depends on what weapon (if any) it is wielding - the more powerful the weapon, the higher the skeleton's max hit. For example, skeletons wielding longswords, flails, or warhammers will generally hit harder than similarly-levelled skeletons wielding shortswords, hatchets, or no weapon at all. Ranger Attacks by throwing skulls at players, and frequently changes targets. These skeletons don't hit as high for their level as the warrior and mage skeletons, but they have somewhat high defence, attack quickly, and are very accurate to compensate. They are weak to crush attacks. These skeletons have a tannish colour, and their attack has a distinctive sound. The highest level (198) skeleton rangers tend to hit into the low to mid-400s against players in magic armour. They will also target random players that are attacking it or other players (unless the other player uses a shadow silk hood). These skeletons should be targeted first, unless there are other high-levelled dangers (such as mysterious shades) nearby in the room. Mage Attacks with a purple magic spell, and will frequently change targets just like the ranged skeletons. They have relatively high defence to melee attacks and moderate magic defence, but are weak against ranged attacks, specifically thrown weapons. Being a mage, it can attack players wearing a Shadow silk hood. However, unlike Forgotten mages, they will not disable its effects. In addition, they cannot use binding or stat reduction spells, but they do attack slightly faster to compensate. The highest levelled (198) skeleton magi can hit into the mid 500s or more. Fortunately, they have extremely low accuracy. These monsters are similar in appearance to the skeleton magi found outside of Daemonheim, but they use a purplish spell instead of the Earth Bolt and Fire Blast spells used by the magi on the surface. Level table See also: Skeletal Horde#Level table Drops 100% drops Weapons These are only dropped by warrior skeletons. The type of weapon dropped depends on the skeleton's combat level and the weapon type it is wielding. For example, a promethium hatchet can only be dropped by a level 126 skeleton wielding a hatchet. : Other Drops Trivia * Prior to the Dungeoneering dual wielding update, the mage skeletons were weak to arrows. Their weakness was changed to thrown with the update.